


Love Bites (RFFA Drabbles)

by rakefire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Bendemption, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grad student Rey, Mutual Pining, Professor Ben Solo, Self-Doubt, Teacher/Student, Wordcount: 100-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rakefire/pseuds/rakefire
Summary: A bunch of reylo drabbles forRFFA's Love Bites.Week 1 - HEARTWeek 2 - REDWeek 3 - LOVEWeek 4 - BALANCE





	1. Heart(beat)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 1 - HEART
> 
>  
> 
> Rey asks her former professor out.

It was Rey who fell first.

She knew asking out her former professor wasn’t exactly a good idea. And yet, that happened.

Ben Solo  _ agreed _ to meet her. She wondered if it was out of boredom or loneliness—because how could someone like him want to be seen with a grad student like her?

It wasn't supposed to be more than a fling, she knew.

Rey would never let him know that she wanted more.

But then, as their bodies clasped into one, she felt his heartbeat hammer so fast like it mirrored her own. 

“Please,” he spoke softly. “Tell me I’m yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://rakefiree.tumblr.com)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/rakefired)


	2. RED

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 2 - RED
> 
>  
> 
> Ben and Rey are bickering.

“We’re not dating!” Kylo and Rey said—well,  _ yelled. _

They narrowed their eyes at each other.

“How could I date  _ him?”  _ Rey protested. “He almost got Finn and me killed during our last ski trip!”

He scoffed. “Got you killed? I  _ saved _ you both. If I hadn’t showed up, your little friend would’ve died of hypothermia!”

_ “Little _ friend? Just because you’re oh so tall, you can call everyone little, can’t you?” She jabbed his chest with her index finger, “Why don’t you stop growing, you…  _ tree!” _

“Why don’t you  _ start _ growing then?” he tilted his chin up. “Given the way you eat…”

“What’s wrong with the way I eat?  _ You _ told me that was cute!”

“Well, you told  _ me _ that I'm attractive—”

They blinked as the realization just dawned on them.

“So,” Rose yawned. “Are you two done?”

Kylo and Rey averted their gaze somewhere else. Their faces were burning red.

Rose rolled her eyes as she ordered their lunch. She knew from the start that it was a bad idea to share a table with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://rakefiree.tumblr.com)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/rakefired)


	3. The Dumbest Reaction (to Love Declaration)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 3 - LOVE
> 
>  
> 
> Ben ponders about what if.

‘I know’ is possibly the dumbest reaction to someone saying ‘I love you’ for the first time, his mother said.

That’s his father’s thing, though.

Ben would never in million years respond that way if—because _when_ sounds a bit presumptuous— _she_ ever said that.

He’s declared his love before—quietly, when she was asleep next to him. But Rey has _no_ reason to return his feelings, because why would she? And yet...

“I love you, Ben.”

She’s staring at him, determined yet hopeful.

“But," he blinks. _"Why?”_

Rey staggers back, puzzled. He can _hear_ his mother in the distance. _You dumb f—_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://rakefiree.tumblr.com)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/rakefired)


	4. What Remains of a Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week 4 - BALANCE
> 
>  
> 
> What happens after the war is over.

It’d be impossible not to notice the way people look at them, how their wariness speaks louder than empty encouragement and feigned indifference.

Some would believe his mother’s words, but some would still think how wrong their union is.

A monster of darkness and a beacon of light. The ‘balance’ to the galaxy and all that.

But away from all that noise, they have found each other in the way that no one else has.

“My love,” is how he addresses her, soft and vulnerable.

And she’d look at him like he is forever hers. Like they make sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My tumblr](https://rakefiree.tumblr.com)   
>  [My twitter](https://twitter.com/rakefired)


End file.
